everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Alecta El Sayed
Her Royal Highness Queen''' Alecta El Sayed''' (née Leventis) [she/her] is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the wife of [[Zaire El Sayed|'Zaire El Sayed']], the mother of Airlia, Rana, Kato, and Zane, and the current generation's Rhodopis from the Greek fairy tale, Rhodopis. Though the Rebel Movement was barely prevalent during her time at Ever After High, Alecta was proud of taking on the legacy of Rhodopis, marking her as a Royal if she was attending the school. Despite that, she would have also liked to along another path of her choosing, one that didn't involve her continuing a legacy. She fully encourages her children to follow their own path pushing them to do what they want. History Early Years Childhood & Preadolescence TBA Teen Years Before Ever After High On her fourteenth birthday, Alecta received her Ever After High acceptance letter which also stated she was chosen to be the successor as Rhodopis from the fairy tale of the same name. She was chosen as the previous one Isvella was married and her child was becoming the Pharaoh. Though shocked at first, Alecta eventually accepted and headed for Ever After High. Attending Ever After High Freedom Year In her first year, Alecta was roomed with Rayna Ryaov, the successor to Princess Vasilisa from The Firebird and Princess Vasilisa. Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA Post-Graduation Adult Years TBA Current Years TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance Alecta is a woman of Greek descent with an olive-colored skin tone and long blonde hair. She has pale blue eyes, which her sons inherited. She is also rather tall, standing at 5'6", always with a straight posture, and is usually seen in her Royal Attire. Hobbies & Interests Volunteering When not at the Castle, Alecta can be seen volunteering at the local animal shelters and helping out. Despite what her father-in-law had said was "peasant work", she continues. Alecta also has to remind him that she was a "peasant" once as well. Her mother-in-law, Isavella, doesn't mind and thinks it's a good idea. She often joins her daughter-in-law. Powers & Abilities Powers * Zoolingualism: From signing the Storybook of Legends, Alecta gained the power to communicate with animals and understand their reactions. Skillset * Multilingualism: Alecta is able to speak Greek, being born there. Since being with Zaire, she's also learned his native tongue, Arabic. She speaks both languages back home, though she and Rana enjoy teasing Zaire and talk in Greek, which he sadly cannot fully understand. Fairy Tale - Rhodopis How the Story Goes : Main article: Rhodopis '' How Does Alecta Come Into It? Due to Isavella, the previous Rhodopis, having a son who was the next Pharaoh, the spot for the new Rhodopis was opened and Alecta was picked. Opinions on Destiny TBA Relationships Family Children Daughter - Rana El Sayed Son - Kato El Sayed Daughter - Airlia El Sayed (deceased) Son - Zane El Sayed In-Laws Mother-in-law - Isavella El Sayed Father-in-law - Eshaq El Sayed Sister-in-law - Dayo El Sayed Sister-in-law - Babiyre El Sayed Alecta never got to know Zaire's eldest sister as she passed away during infancy. Friends Aleksei Ivashov Rayna Ivashov Pets Since going to the local animal shelters to help out, Alecta does not own any pet of her own. She does take care of her daughter's pet snake, Clio, while she is attending Ever After, along with her Kato's pet dog, Achilles, a Greyhound. Romance Husband - Zaire El Sayed Alecta has been happily married to her husband for twenty-three years, marrying a few years after the completion of ''Rhodopis. At age 28, they had their first child, Airlia, unfortunately, she would not live to her fourth birthday. Three years later, they had their second set of children, twins, Thalia and Kato. A few years after them, Alecta and Zaire had their last child, a son, Zane. Quotes TBA Trivia * Alecta is a Greek name meaning "Honesty". * Leventis is a Greek Surname that comes from Italian levanti ‘Levantine’, ‘people from the East’, i.e. the eastern Mediterranean, in particular, armed sailors or pirates during the Middle Ages. In Italian the word took on a negative connotation and came to mean ‘pirate’ and hence ‘undisciplined youth’, but in Greek, the term has positive connotations of fearlessness and gallantry. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Rhodopis Category:Commoners Category:Alumni